fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Heartwing
Alicia Heartwing is actually an adventurer. She visited Fiore temporarly, however she stayed there to continue her journey. She is known as the "princess of Angeliyn" by her hometown, possibly because her ancestor is Princess Lumina LaCosmo. Personality She is shy, quiet yet she seems to have a adventurous, animated and spunky behavior, this was shown later on. She can get a little boy-crazy, but tries to hide it, however she does dream of love. She does get into a jealous and a bit aggressive mode when she's around Juvia, which ends up in fights due to their rivalry, but they are similar. (However, her Edolas counterpart is sarcastic, hot-tempered and flirty and she is friends with the Edolas Juvia.) She is somewhat sensitive and she does have a thing for yaoi, mostly because she reacts to it with a nosebleed plus in one arch, she and Juvia fantasize what would happen if Natsu and Gray would be in one room together, which causes them to both have nosebleeds since the gang have to sleep seperately in a resort hotel. Her adult version is more serious and knows martial arts. She loves reading books, and always reads on the roof of her house or the roof of the gulid, even at the Angeliyn Library. Despite her adventurous behavior, she is sensitive and normally gentle when not in battle. Appearance She has long straight and flipped up black hair, has dark brown eyes, is dark skinned, and she seems to be wearing glasses, however when she wears formal wear, she is seen without them. She even states that her Celestial Pixies, Tune and Melody have the ablilty to clear her eyesight. Her main outfit consists of a sky blue striped midriff short-sleeved shirt with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue over-the-knee socks and dark blue boots. She is even big breasted and curvaceous like Lucy. Some males find her attractive, but some are perverted (ex. Spitzer and Boomer), which does makes Alicia uncomfortable. She even wears skimpier clothes later on, like Lucy, but she tends to keep herself covered. However, a distinct part of her behind her neck is a rare birthmark known as the "Radiora" mark. Her future self is even more beautiful in the Time Mage arch. History Childhood Before she lived in Angeliyn, Alicia was born in a poor neighborhood called Cravenn. While her relatives lived in safer lands, Alicia and her mother lived in a poor house, and not only that, Alicia's father left her when she turned three. When the Great Storm hit Cravenn, she and her mother were then homeless, and traveled to Anland, where one of Alicia's aunts lived in and lived at her house for the time being. By the time Alicia turned four, her family moved to Angeliyn. Alicia had a rough time joining with other children because they bullied her because of her plump outlook, or weight. Alicia finally made friends with a friendly boy named Shamus, who had stood up for her. Teen Years/Current Year When Alicia turned eight, a few citizens in Angeliyn noticed and thought that her appearance looked similar to the late princess, Princess Lumina. Synopsis TBA Lost Heart arch TBA Nightmarsh Arch TBA Lost Princess and Angel arch TBA Wychwood Forest arch The team went on a quest to go to a cursed forest to both warn a rich man named Alcenhein to stop their construction or a cursed maiden named Virida will kill them in the process and defeat her. By the way, Spitzer and Boomer were randomly in the forest. However, giant vines appeared out from the ground and separated the group, which led Alicia with both Gray and Spitzer. Time Mage arch TBA Sacred Sparrowman Legend arch Alicia found a sparrowman named Rachi, who is actually a legendary guardian of the south. Persona Spirits arch TBA Relationships 'Lucy' She and Lucy have some things in common, and sometimes Lucy visits Alicia often. They quickly became friends by both of their love for books, which may explain that Alicia befriended Levy the same way. 'Juvia' Alicia and Juvia strongly dislike each other due to the fact they both have a crush on Gray. However, they do team up some times and get along in some cases in which they both describe their friendship as "frienemies", similar to Natsu and Gray's. 'Gray' Alicia has a huge crush on Gray. She almost became his love interest, however by thinking second thoughts about her crush, she later became Shamus's love interest. 'Rhonda Everlove' Rhonda was the first person Alicia met when she came to Fiore. Rhonda was also the one who introduced her into going to Fairy Tail, and she constantly gives Alicia skimpy clothing. Rhonda and her twin brother, Alistair are also Alicia's next protector because of Alicia's Divine Blessing Magic revealed. 'Cordell Rubyworth' Alicia's father left her at a young age, so Alicia and Cordell don't have much of a relationship. On the inside, Alicia is still deeply saddened about her father not there in her life. However, Alicia did rescue her father on Minemount Mountain from the Mine Hunters. Equipment Like Lucy, she has Celestial spirits in her keys. In total, Alicia has 16 Celestial Keys. Silver Keys *'Mira: '''Summons the Water-Type Celestial Fairy, Mira *'Angel: Summons the Light-Type Celestial Fairy, Angel *'Rose: '''Summons the Plant-Type Celestial Fairy, Rose *'Tune and Melody: Summons the Music-Type Celestial Pixies, Tune and Melody *'Celestial Pixie, Wishie' *'Lucky:' Summons the Illusion-Type Celestial Pixie, Lucky *'Keypie: '''Summons the Teleport-Type Celestial Pixie, Keypie *'Dreamie:' Summons the Sleep-Type Celestial Pixie, Dreamie *'Celestial Pixie, May-Ling''' *'Kano',' Celestial Cat boy' *'Duskwing, Wind Maker' *'Blaine, the Wizard' Gold Keys *'Breeze: '''Summons the First Celestial Angel, Breeze *'Luna: Summons the Second Celestial Angel, Luna *'Silver: '''Summons the Third Celestial Angel, Silver *'Kira: 'Summons the Final Celestial Angel, Kira *'Aries: 'Summons the ram, Aries (or Tabula as Alicia nicknames her) Unknown Keys *'Kora, the Half-feline Alicia's future self had this celestial spirit, it is unknown how she obtained her. Celestial Requip Alicia also requips with her female celestial spirits, it is said to be rare to mages (See Below). She has been given different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time when Requiping her Celestial Spirits. Dark Requip Connection Alicia was recently possessed by the Eiireth siblings, mages who hypnotize others successfully. She was given half of Lucky's powers and the requip connection with Darlah and Dareth's dark energy. Alicia regained her own control and her powers. However, she regret putting everyone in danger, because of this, she runs away and stays away from the Fairy Tail Guild for a few days, then later returns to the Guild. Wing Staff She rides on this staff frequently in the air, but it also has powers when in battle. It's appearance is a red heart with wings on the sides that expands when flying. Its appearance changes into a somewhat scepter-like appearance, but it still flies. Persona Spirit/Pixie Her bonded Persona Spirit is CiCi, who was never in a hidden cloak like the others (SuSu, RoRo, ZaRa, LuLu) in Miora Woods. Her abilities are both light and celestial boost magic. Powers and Abilities Light Magic: 'Seen above, her wing staff produces Light powers. However without her wing staff, she uses her exceed partner, Seraphy to fly her way anywhere, but this was only used once. *'Light Beam: Summons a beam of light from her staff. '''Celestial Spirit Magic: '''Alicia also carries around her Celestial Spirit keys, like Lucy. '''Divine Blessing Magic: '''It is also revealed that her true power within is Divine Blessing magic, when this happened, her hair becomes wavy and floor length. Plus, when using too much of its healing spells, she passes out easily. Gallery Ali's ft outfit main.png|Full Body Alicia Alicia's 3rd outfit.png Alicia FT new outfit.png Alicia FT 9 main.png Alicia's FT swimsuit pro.png|Alicia's 1st Swimsuit she tries on Requip Connection Outfits Alicia requip Tune and Melody.png|Tune and Melody requip Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Females Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Celestial Spirit Mage